villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Chairman
Mr. Luther James Chairman is the main antagonist of Looney Tunes: Back in Action. He is the immature president of the famous ACME Corporation. He also has Bob Smith as his minion, the five villainous tunes, Marvin the Martian, Yosemite Sam, Taz, Wile E. Coyote, and Elmer Fudd as his assassins, the Robodog as his pet, and Mary as his secretary. He was portrayed by Steve Martin who also played Orin Scrivello in Little Shop of Horrors and also did the voice of Hotep and later voiced Captain Smek in Home. History Luther James Chairman is first seen rambling about getting the Blue Monkey diamond to his "evil purposes" (as his minion, Bob Smith reveals it to him) with his two Slovak-like henchmen Morty Badlock and Nathalia Inferna , and then showing interest on his Bad Ideas VP, Mary. Later, he orders his first henchman, Yosemite Sam, to capture DJ (the film's protagonist) and Daffy Duck in his casino at Las Vegas. After they escape along with Kate and Bugs Bunny to the Nevada Desert, the Chairman contacts his desert operative (Wile E. Coyote) to destroy them, but needless to say, he fails. At Area 52, the heroes learn that the Chairman's goal is to use the diamond's power to turn every person in the world except himself and Mary into monkeys to massively produce ACME's machines and gadgets, then have them human again to buy them for profit. Meanwhile, Mr. Chairman contacts Marvin the Martian and orders him to execute a breakout and get the map card DJ has, but they escape in the nick of time. His last attempt of taking the Looney Tunes out of the way is having Elmer Fudd to chase them at the Louvre Museum, but Kate's cellphone with a photo of the map to the diamond is stolen by Mr. Chairman's bodyguard, Bob Smith. The group travels to Africa and finally reaches the diamond, but the Chairman, Bob, and Taz the Tasmanian Devil (disguised as Granny, Tweety, and Sylvester, respectively) corner them and teleport them all to ACME's headquarters (with some minor complications). He ties Kate and DJ next to a train rail where DJ's father, Damien Drake (who was kidnapped before) is tied to, waiting for ACME's Death Train to come. Mr. Chairman then gives the Blue Monkey to Marvin, ordering him to get to ACME's satellite in order to unleash the monkey laser. Daffy and Bugs then chase Marvin through space, trying to stop him from attaching the Blue Monkey to ACME's satellite to unleash the monkey laser. However, Daffy (as Duck Dodgers) manages to throw his beak at the satellite's antenna, unleashing only two small shots, one of which hits the Chairman, turning him into a monkey, much to Mary's sorrow. Damien Drake, who had been rescued earlier, put him in handcuffs. When Daffy and Bugs crashland through the window in their ship, Monkey Chairman runs away in horror. It is unknown what happened to him after this. Personality Mr. Chairman is the totalitarian, all-powerful, and omnipotent owner and president of the ACME corporation, but surely doesn't seem or act like a chairman at all. He is immature, over the top and incredibly exaggerated, but he can be traitorous, fearsome, violent, and fierce sometimes. To help him in his decisions, he has many VPs (one of them being his own father) helping him, but they cannot speak normally as they have to press a buzzer in front of them to gain attention (it is not shown on the movie what happens if they don't press the buzzer, but a deleted scene shows the "Rhetorical Questions" VP forgetting to press the buzzer to speak and then getting wrapped in plastic tape). The Chairman also seems to have a severe lisp in his voice. Gallery 300.jpeg|Mr. Chairman's evil laugh chairman wile e.jpeg|Mr. Chairman with Wile E. smithman.jpeg|Mr. Chairman with Mr. Smith Looney-Tunes-Back-in-Action-steve-martin-15051567-853-480.jpg|Mr. Chairman's evil grin Looney-Tunes-Back-in-Action-steve-martin-15054191-853-480.jpg|Mr. Chairman rising to power MV5BMjg5MTE0Nzg3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNzgzNzc2._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Mr. Chairman with Sam MV5BMTgwMTI2NTgwMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNTgzNzc2._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Mr. Chairman with Marvin Trivia *In the original ending, the Chairman's defeat happens after a fight that ensues in Africa between DJ and Mr. Chairman's henchman Bob, when DJ uses the Blue Monkey to turn Tweety into a pterodactyl, which eats Mr. Chairman alive. *He seems to be a parody of many spy movie villains, as most of these villains are corporation owners and captains of industry. Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Non-Action Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dimwits Category:Weaklings Category:Incompetent Category:Imprisoned Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy Category:Magic Category:Strategic Category:Protective Category:Evil Creator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:In Love Category:Mutated Category:Game Bosses Category:Sophisticated Category:Nameless Category:Slaver Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Tyrants Category:Lawful Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Aristocrats Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Polluters Category:Perverts Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Charismatic Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Gangsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Parody/Homage Category:Mischievous Category:Sadists Category:Brainwashers